A l'aube d'un retour
by Tarahiriel
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Ichabod est renvoyé à Sleepy Hollow et qu'il y va en compagnie de Katrina et de leur enfant? Review pleaz
1. Default Chapter

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pa juste !) Sauf les perso ke g créé tte seule comme une grande ! Je ne fai pa dargen vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, ki met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, jarrête de vou déranger . . . Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1: Souvenirs  
  
Ichabod s'adossa à sa chaise et regarda la pile de feuille à trier qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. Il soupira, pensant qu'il lui faudrait reporter ça au lendemain. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers sa femme, Katrina et son fils, Jack, qui fêtait son huitième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il s'enfonça plus loin encore dans le passé. . . Katrina avait tout laissé pour le suivre. « Tout » était peut-être un peu trop. Elle partait de son village après avoir perdue sa mère alors qu'elle était toute jeune, puis son père lors des terribles évènements qui avaient agité Sleepy Hollow dix ans auparavant. Elle ne laissait là-bas qu'un oncle qui avait repris la maison de la famille Van Tassel, laissée sans maître.  
  
Ichabod était triste de le reconnaître, mais c'était grâce à ces évènements qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Katrina, qui était alors promise à Brom Van Brunt. Jamais il ne l'avait avoué à sa femme, mais il était presque heureux que Brom fût mort. Il savait que sinon, il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance de gagner le cœur de Katrina. Il avait tort, bien sûr, mais, n'ayant jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme de peur de lui rappeler ces sanglants souvenirs, il ne savait pas quelle erreur il faisait.  
  
Ichabod et Katrina avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne parler à personne et sous aucun prétexte de Sleepy Hollow ou du Hessois. Le Hessois ! Jamais Ichabod n'aurait pu croire à cette légende s'il ne l'avait vu de ses yeux, s'il ne l'avait vu de ses yeux, et pas une, mais sept fois ! Et il n'était pas seul à l'avoir vu. Il avait fait son rapport, déclarant que le coupable s'était donné la mort en se voyant découvert. Le juge de New York l'avait félicité et jamais personne n'eut le moindre écho de Sleepy Hollow.  
  
Lors de leur mariage, Katrina n'avait pas invité ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Ichabod savait que cela lui avait coûté, mais elle ne voulait pas faire remonter de si récents souvenirs. . . Et deux ans après leur mariage était né Jack, le 31 octobre, soir d'Halloween. Jack, qui devait en ce moment même être avec ses amis e train de fêter son huitième anniversaire; Katrina devait préparer les jeux. Ichabod imaginait ce qu'il se passait chez lui avec autant de netteté que s'il y était. Il ne vit pas approcher cette ombre dans son dos, cette ombre qui s'avança vers le bureau et. . .  
  
« CRANE !!! », hurla l'ombre qui s'avéra être un homme.  
  
Ichabod fit un tel bond sur sa chaise qu'elle recula d'un bond mètre. Il leva les yeux, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il lâcha un long soupir en reconnaissant John, son supérieur.  
  
« Vous croyez que je vais payer l'électricité parce que vous voulez faire des heures sup.? aboya John en voyant que Ichabod l'écoutait. Si vous voulez travailler plus qu'on ne vous le demande, AMENEZ LE TRAVAIL CHEZ VOUS !!  
  
-Oui Monsieur, répondit calmement Ichabod, remis de sa petite frayeur.  
  
-Vous finissez à 17 heures, n'est ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas de permanence ce soir. . . »  
  
Ichabod secoua la tête. Il se leva, prit son manteau et, laissant John dans son bureau, sortit après avoir éteint la lumière. Il s'imaginait avec bonheur la tête de son tyrannique supérieur. . . Il devait fulminer, son visage aussi rouge que ses cravates. . . Ichabod sourit en sortant du commissariat, Il frissonna sous la fraîcheur de ce jour d'octobre. Il descendit les marches de l'entré de la bâtisse puis se dirigea rapidement vers sa maison. Il habitait non loin de là, ce qui lui permettait de revenir chez lui dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il passait plus de temps avec sa famille que tous les autres inspecteurs réunis avec la leur.  
  
Il entre chez lui et entendit aussitôt Masbath descendre les escaliers. Les deux hommes se sourirent. De dix ans son cadet, David Masbath avait décidé de suivre Ichabod à New York après l'aventure de Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod était soulagé d'avoir à ses côtés deux personnes qui avaient eux aussi vécus cette terrible aventure. Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et donna son manteau à David qui alla l'accrocher dans la penderie. A 24 ans, le jeune Masbath avait bien changé. Du jeune garçon petit et un peu frêle de 14 ans ne restait plus grand-chose. C'était aujourd'hui un grand jeune homme élancé. Ses traits fins étaient mis en valeur par quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de son catogan. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient sans cesse à l'affût. Il était d'une grande aide pour Katrina : s'il était plus un ami pour le couple qu'un valet, il refusait de ne rien faire.  
  
Ichabod monta les escaliers, suivi de Masbath qui lui racontait l'après-midi de Jack. En entrant dans le salon, Ichabod fut accueilli avec des cris de joie. Son fils se précipita vers lui, laissant sa mère seule sur le canapé. Ichabod savait qu'à partir de cet instant, il passerait une soirée agréable au sein de sa famille, comme toutes celles qu'il vivait depuis maintenant huit ans. Rien ne viendrait jamais plus déranger leur tranquilité. Du moins le pensait-il. . . 


	2. Une nuit mouvementée

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pas juste !) Sauf les perso que g créé toute seule comme une grande ! Je ne fais pas d'argent vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, qui met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, j'arrête de vous déranger . . . Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2: Une nuit mouvementée  
  
Une forêt sombre. Macabre. Katrina la connaît tellement bien. Ces arbres tordus, noueux, ces chemins tortueux, tout est autant de piques sanglantes ravivant d'obscurs souvenirs. Katrina se retourna pour voir le village. Les lumières de Sleepy Hollow brillent et transpercent la nuit. Une voix appelle la demoiselle. Un jeune enfant brun aux immenses yeux noirs semble l'attendre. Katrina est troublée par cet enfant qu'elle croit connaître. Il lui crie :  
  
« Viens, suis-moi ! Vite ! »  
  
Katrina obéit et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Dans les bois du Ponant. Le lieu qu'elle a le plus envie de fuir, elle veut mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle, mai cet enfant l'intrigue et elle se laisse guider dans les profondeurs des bois. Elle va de plus en plus loin, laissant les lumières du village s'éteindre derrière elle.  
  
« Attend! Attend-moi! » Hurle-t-elle à l'enfant qui, malgré sa jeunesse et sa petite taille, oblige Katrina à courir.  
  
Un vent glacé la poursuit. L'enfant s'arrête enfin et se tourne pour regarder la jeune femme. Ces yeux ! Elle les a déjà vu ! Elle s'approche de lui et il lui tend la main. Elle lui prend et sent d'étranges aspérités sous ses doigts, des aspérités qu'elle connaît pour avoir tant de fois essayé de les faire disparaître. Katrina s'agenouille et retourne la main du garçon. Sur la paume, parfaitement alignées, des cicatrices en forme de rond s'étalent. Katrina laisse échapper un cri où se mélange la surprise et l'horreur. Comment n'a-t-elle pas reconnu son mari en cet enfant ? Lui et son fils se ressemblent tant.  
  
Ichabod lève les yeux et oblige Katrina à se relever, en la tirant par la main. Celle-ci obtempère. Ils suivent un chemin presque effacé par le temps et les saisons quand, au détour d'un chemin, Ichabod s'arrête. Katrina, qui ne lâche pas l'enfant des yeux, relève la tête avec surprise et pousse un cri d'horreur. Elle tente de reculer mais Ichabod l'oblige avec une force surprenante, presque surhumaine, à rester à sa place et à regarder. L'endroit est tel que Katrina se le rappelait : l'arbre des Morts, sinistre, se dresse au-dessus d'elle, une main squelettique sort encore de ses racines et sur le côté, une épée est plantée au sol. Son fourreau représente une tête de serpent, gueule ouverte. L'épée du Cavalier. Un mouvement près des racines attire l'attention de Katrina. En fait, les racines elles-mêmes bougent, s'écartent dans de sinistres craquements. Katrina se retourne et tente de s'enfuir, mais l'enfant la tient toujours.  
  
« Ichabod, laisse-moi. Je veux partir. Lâche-moi ! »  
  
Mais l'enfant serre de plus en plus fort, broyant le poignet de la jeune femme, qui s'affole de plus en plus.  
  
« Ichabod, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi, je t'en prie ! »  
  
Katrina se retourne pour obliger Ichabod à lâcher prise mais se trouve, à sa plus grande horreur, face à sa belle-mère, Lady Van Tassel ! Celle-ci, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, l'attrape par le bras et part dans un grand rire.  
  
« Très chère belle-fille . . . Vous me regardez comme si j'étais une revenante. . . »  
  
Katrina hurle et Lady Van Tassel l'oblige à se retourner, juste au moment où le Cavalier émerge de l'arbre, juché sur Trompe-la-Mort. Sans sa tête, bien sûr. Et brandissant son épée. Katrina se débat mais sa belle- mère la tient trop fort. Lady Van Tassel crie :  
  
« Viens ! Viens pour Katrina ! Pour Katrina ! Katrina !. . . »  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
« . . . Katrina ! Katrina, réveille-toi ! »  
  
Ichabod tentait de réveiller sa femme depuis cinq minutes. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil, l'appelant, pleurant. Ichabod la tenait dans ses bras, la berçant et lui murmurant tout bas et d'une voix pressante et angoissée de se réveiller. Katrina ouvrit brusquement les yeux en criant le nom d'Ichabod. Elle s'accroche désespérément à son cou, sanglotant à perdre haleine. Ichabod lui caressait doucement les cheveux, la calmant lentement. Elle avait tant de fois fait cela pour lui, lorsqu'il rêvait de sa mère.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, Katrina ? demanda le jeune homme, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. »  
  
Il ne fut pas déçu. Katrina lui raconta son rêve et au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, Ichabod était de plus en plus surpris. Katrina sentit son trouble et, lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, demanda à son mari :  
  
« A quoi penses-tu, Ichabod ? Tu sembles troublé. . . »  
  
Ichabod observa sa femme quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas changé. A 29 ans, son visage aux doux traits encadrés par ses longs cheveux blonds était toujours aussi beau et jeune. Il plongea ensuite son regard noirs dans ses grands yeux bruns interrogateurs et lui demanda, souriant avec espièglerie et jouant avec une mèche blonde :  
  
« Te souviens-tu la première fois que tu m'as embrassé ? »  
  
Katrina lui donna une légère tape sur la tête qu'Ichabod évita sans peine. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à une question, Ichabod recourait à cette alternative. Mais Katrina obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de son mari. Avec un regard suppliant, elle se serra contre lui. Alors, la prenant dans ses bras, il lui raconta ce qui le tracassait tant.  
  
Lui aussi avait rêvé de Sleepy Hollow et du retour de Lady Van Tassel et du Cavalier. Mais dans son rêve, il était adulte et suivait une silhouette dont le visage était dissimulé sous un ample chaperon noir. Cette silhouette l'entraîna aussi jusqu'à l'Arbre des Morts et se dévoila alors : sous la capuche se trouvait un doux visage pâle encadré de longs cheveux noirs, d'un noir d'ébène, qui ondulaient jusqu'aux coudes de la femme. Ichabod reconnut sa mère dont le souvenir terni s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le brouillard du temps. Sa mère tendit un bras vers l'Arbre et Ichabod, s'approchant, vit que les racines étaient de nouveau écartées. Il se retourna de nouveau et vit avec horreur sa femme, son fils et le jeune Masbath attachés, ligotés à un arbre proche, le Cavalier prêt d'eux. Il tournait le dos à Ichabod. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune homme vit que derrière lui se tenait une femme. Lady Van Tassel. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, Ichabod vit sa famille entière se faire décapiter.  
  
« C'est alors que je me suis réveillé . . . grâce à toi, conclut Ichabod en caressant tendrement le visage de sa femme.  
  
-Il ne reviendra pas, n'est ce pas ? demanda anxieusement Katrina.  
  
-Non. Personne ne sait comment faire, répondit Ichabod. Et si d'aventure il revenait, jamais je ne laisserais vous approcher, ni toi, ni Jack. Tu m'entends ? »  
  
Katrina le regarda avec gratitude puis le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ichabod avait tant changé. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière le pâle, maladif, craintif et timide inspecteur un peu efféminé se cachait un homme qui se serait fait tuer pour protéger ceux qu'il aime ? Si Katrina était pour beaucoup dans cette transformation, la naissance de Jack fut le facteur qui déclencha le changement. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de dire :  
  
« Tout ce que j'ai fait avant la venue de Jack était une sorte d'illusion, j'existait sans vivre. Mon fils, la naissance de mon fils m'a donné la vie. »  
  
Ichabod était, à 34 ans, un homme svelte, musclé (grâce à Masbath qui lui avait fait découvrir quelques sports de lutte) et qui avait perdu cette blancheur maladive qui lui donnait constamment l'air malade. S'il ne prenait aucun risque dans son travail, Ichabod aurait pu se battre à mains nues pour mettre sa famille en sécurité . . . si Masbath était absent, bien sûr.  
  
Katrina laissa dériver ses pensées et se laissa bercer par les bras de son mari. Elle s'assoupit lentement, puis s'endormit totalement. Ichabod la recoucha, puis attrapa un livre. Le sommeil l'avait fui et il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant une heure ou deux. Mais il n'entendit pas Masbath descendre boire un verre d'eau après avoir fait, lui aussi, un cauchemar ayant pour sujet Le Cavalier et Lady Van Tassel. . .  
  
Reviews : Lorina Wormtongue, merci !! Je savai pa ke tu lisai mes fic !! merci bocou !! Voila la suite !! (je cour voir ce ke tu fai. . .laisse moi deviner, des truc sur grima ? ^^)  
  
Alt@ir, tu compren enfin pourkoi je veu toujour la suite !! gnarkgnark !! je v prendre tou mon temp !!!;)  
  
Phobia Floral merci bocou a toi de lire ma fic !!!!  
  
Je c pa si vou avez remarké, g repri une déclaration du bô johnny sur lily rose, à la sauce sleepy hollow !! 


	3. Quand le passé revient

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pas juste !) Sauf les perso que g créé toute seule comme une grande ! Je ne fais pas d'argent vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, qui met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, j'arrête de vous déranger . . . Bonne lecture   
  
Note: L'une d'entre vous m'a fait remarqué qu'elle voyez mal Ichabod musclé... je vous rassure, il n'est pas musclé !! (Je ne le transformerai jamais en Scharzi !!!!!!!)Il s'est juste à peine un peu étoffé, va-t-on dire. Parc que dans le film il est quand même très très fin !!!(si vou voulez je vou envoie des foto de commen je voi kan je di kil sé un peu musclé...demandez moi )  
  
D'ailleurs, petite remarque amusante (je trouve) sur 4 lecteurs, un seul est un garçon !!! Je me demande bien pourquoi. . .  
  
Dernière remarque et je vous fous la paix, la phrase du chapitre précédent, sur la naissance de jack et tout le tintouin, c'est une phrase que Johnny Depp lui-même a dit à la naissance de Lily-Rose. Voila !!! (Rendons à César... j'm pas cette phrase !)  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapitre 3: Quand le passé revient  
  
« Maman !! Papa !! »  
  
Ichabod se réveilla en sursaut pour voir sauter sur son lit un petit monstre ébouriffé. Katrina se redressa et accueillit son fils dans ses bras. Ichabod s'assit et glissa en souriant ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde de Jack, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état. Leurs yeux noirs, identiques, se croisèrent un instant puis l'enfant se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère :  
  
« Maman, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. . .  
  
-Si nous allions ensemble voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Proposa Ichabod.  
  
Katrina et lui avaient trouvé un poney calme et patient. Jack ayant toujours aimé les chevaux, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde avant de lui acheter.  
  
« Tous les trois ? Avec vos chevaux ?  
  
-Tous les quatre, rectifia Katrina. Si tu veux, on prépare un pique nique et on reste dehors toute la journée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »  
  
Devant le visage de son fils, Ichabod ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jack courut prévenir David à grands cris. Ce dernier partagea son enthousiasme, avec moins de démonstrations, peut-être. Il alla en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Même si Masbath faisait entièrement partie de la famille Crane, il refusait que l'on engage un valet. Il voulait le faire par lui- même pour leur montrer sa reconnaissance. Il était le « petit frère » de Katrina, l'ami d'Ichabod et le confident de Jack.  
  
Le petit déjeuner se passa entre enthousiasme sans limite pour Jack et questions pratiques pour les autres. Alors qu'ils discutaient vers quel bois aller pour être tranquilles, on frappa à la porte. David se leva et Ichabod put suivre a descente dans les escaliers au bruit de ses pas. Il remonta et, légèrement pâle, tendit une lettre à Katrina.  
  
« C'est une lettre urgente . . . adressée à Katrina Van Tassel . . . elle vient de . . . David s'arrêta un instant, comme effrayé par ce qu'il allait dire . . . de Sleepy Hollow. »  
  
Katrina pâlit violemment et Ichabod manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de café. Jack regardait sa famille sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas leurs regards horrifiés. Katrina se leva, fit quelques pas, tremblante et plus pâle encore, puis s'évanouit soudainement. Ichabod se précipita vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Masbath, qui avait quitté le salon lorsque Katrina s'était effondrée, revint avec des sels qu'il passa devant le visage de la jeune femme. Ichabod, pendant ce temps, avait saisi la lettre et fait sauter le sceau. Jack, qui ne comprenait décidément rien, vit son père devenir de plus en plus blafard, si c'était encore possible. Ichabod reposa la lettre sur la table et se tourna vers Katrina qui reprenait connaissances. Elle repoussa les sels que Masbath tenait en lui disant avec un sourire forcé :  
  
« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas avoir à sentir ce genre de choses. Cela empeste vraiment trop ! »  
  
David lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi forcé en retour puis s'éloigna pour ranger les sels. Ichabod s'agenouilla devant Katrina en regardant avec inquiétude son visage pâle. Katrina réussit à sourire, mais elle ne trompa pas son mari : elle avait peur. Pourtant elle se leva, suivie d'Ichabod et saisit la lettre. Ichabod se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :  
  
« Jack, va voir David et dis lui de t'aider à préparer tes affaires.  
  
-On va où ? demanda l'enfant.  
  
-Jack, s'il te plaît . . ., répondit son père. Tu verras quand nous y serons ! »  
  
Jack sortit, à la fois excité et déçu de ne pas savoir où ils partaient. Pendant ce temps, Katrina était plongée dans la lettre.  
  
Très chère Madame Van Tassel,  
  
Je me présente : Jeremy Hardenbroke, maire de Sleepy Hollow depuis deux ans. Je ne pense pas que vous vous rappeliez de moi, mais je sais que vous avez connu mon père, James.  
  
Je suis aujourd'hui dans l'obligation de vous écrire car, après votre départ, vous le savez sans aucun doute, votre oncle Oswald Van Tassel a repris le manoir de votre famille. Mais il est décédé voilà cinq ans et son fils Hans a alors prit sa succession. Mais Hans était féru de chasse, et un jour, alors qu'il était parti seul, il n'est pas revenu. Il a été retrouvé hier seulement, dévoré par des loups, à seulement vingt-six ans.  
  
Voilà la raison de ma lettre. Le Manoir de votre famille est à l'abandon, et vous êtes la seule Van Tassel vivante. Il est donc de votre devoir de le récupérer, qui ce soit en le vendant ou en l'habitant. Vous connaissez la loi, j'en suis sûr, qui oblige un propriétaire à occuper sa maison au moins six mois par ans, sous peine de voir son terrain confisqué par la mairie pour en faire un lieu public. Je vous attends donc à Sleepy Hollow d'ici deux semaines.  
  
Veuillez agréer, madame, l'assurance de mes sentiments distingués,  
  
Jeremy Hardenbroke.  
  
Katrina, pâle comme un fantôme, leva les yeux vers son mari, le questionnant en silence du regard.  
  
« Nous devons y aller, Katrina. Cette maison est dans ta famille depuis trop longtemps pour que tu la laisses être détruite aussi facilement. Ton père ne l'aurait pas souhaité. »  
  
Katrina acquiesça en silence. On entendait Jack crier à David, sans doute, des ordres incompréhensibles. On devinait aussi le bruit de jouets lancés sur le sol, de valises traînées . . . Ichabod prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et lui dit plus bas :  
  
« Tu pourras récupérer les livres de ta mère . . . et certaines choses que tu voudrais conserver . . . Et nous n'aurons jamais, jamais plus à retourner là-bas après. . . »  
  
Katrina lui sourit tendrement et, le suivant dans l'escalier menant à leur chambre, lui demanda :  
  
« Tu m'aides à faire mes valises ? J'ai toujours détesté ça », ajouta-t- elle d'une voix enfantine qui, elle le savait, attendrissait toujours son mari.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça en riant, puis appela Masbath pour que celui-ci se prépare au voyage et commande une diligence.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Reviews : Phobia, merci bocou, et tinkièt pa, je le voi pa TRE musclé,  
juste un peu moins fin. . .Sinon, ouai, le cavalier risk de revenir,  
sinon listoire na pa dintéré !  
  
Oki, alt@ir, je v prendre mon tps. . .et pour la taille des chap, c pa  
ma faute c celle damanda, elle veu pa ke je les fasse tro lon. . .  
Sinon merci de mêtre fidèle. . .  
  
Merci mon peti Iannis !!!!!!! Je vai essayer de lenvoyer à Tim Burton,  
et jespère ke Johnny acceptera de reprendre le rôle, mai bon. . .pa  
sursur. . . Sinon, Harry, ça fai un bail ke je lai laissé tombé pour  
Ichabod !!! (ki est bcp plu mignon, soiditenpasan !!!)  
  
Chui tro forte !!! Lorina, commen aije pu deviner ke tu été fan de  
Grima ????? Pour ton info perso, ou je vou mène, vou en aurez une idée  
plu précise ko 4° chap !!! ki est écri et ke je doi taper. . . Moi,  
méchante ? Même pa vrai !! ) ^^ 


	4. La route du passé

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pas juste !) Sauf les perso que g créé toute seule comme une grande ! Je ne fais pas d'argent vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, qui met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, j'arrête de vous déranger . . . Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4: La route du passé  
  
Enfin ! Il ne restait plus que quelques heures de voyage! Cette journée, comme la précédente, avait semblé, pour Ichabod, durer des siècles. Enfermé dans la diligence, il devait répondre patiemment à toutes les questions de son fils, qui voulait savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Jack n'avait jamais entendu ses parents parler de leur rencontre. Katrina et Ichabod s'étaient enfin décidés à lui raconter, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit mention du Cavalier. Jack n'avait pas à le savoir, le Cavalier avait de toute façon disparu. A jamais.  
  
Ichabod sortit la tête de la diligence pour s'assurer que David suivait avec leurs chevaux. Ils avaient chacun leur tour mener les animaux en longe à la suite de la diligence : David sur Bucéphale, un grand cheval alezan à la crinière d'or tenait en longe Cheyenne, le poney de Jack, Maestro, le grand étalon de Katrina et Poudre à Canon, qui commençaient tous deux à se faire vieux. Le second avait beaucoup grossi en dix ans de bons traitements. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il fut rassuré sur ce point, Ichabod se rassit dans la diligence. Jack avait fini de questionner Katrina sur sa famille. Il se tourna vers son père.  
  
« Et toi, papa, où ils habitaient tes parents ? Pourquoi je les ai jamais vu ? »  
  
Ichabod blêmit violemment et déglutit difficilement. Katrina se pencha vers son fils et lui dit, comme une confidence :  
  
« Ton papa a perdu sa mère très jeune . . . il n'a jamais connu son père. »  
  
Katrina détestait mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jack sache que son grand-père était un meurtrier. Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la diligence. Jack se coucha sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressa distraitement les cheveux.  
  
La soirée était sombre, une brise vint faire danser les petits rideaux aux fenêtres de la diligence Katrina portait une longue cape de couleur sombre qui faisait paraître son visage et ses mains de plus en plus transparente plus la diligence s'approchait de Sleepy Hollow. Si la crainte et la peur ne se lisaient pas dans son regard, on aurait pu la comparer à un ange. Ichabod, lui, portait un manteau long qui lui donnait un air très solennel. Jack était coiffé d'un petit béret qui lui donnait l'air polisson. Il était emmitoufflé dans un manteau en laine.  
  
La diligence passa le détours du chemin et au loin apparu la sinistre silhouette qui marquait l'entrée du village de Sleepy Hollow. Les deux têtes de cerfs se détachaient sur la dernière lueur du soleil couchant, semblant surveiller l'arrivée des visiteurs. La calèche passa rapidement entre les deux colonnes qui supportaient ces têtes. Le village semblait en pleine ébullition, les habitants étaient tous sur le pas de leurs portes, regardant passer la calèche, allant les uns vers les autres, cherchant à deviner qui arrivait, commérant, cancanant. . .  
  
La calèche continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Elle traversa le village dans toute sa longueur puis se dirigea vers le manoir Van Tassel, placé isolé au sommet d'une colline.  
  
Arrivé là bas, David amena les chevaux dans l'écurie pendant que Katrina, Jack dans les bras, se dirigeait vers la maison pour le coucher. Ichabod déchargea leurs valises avec l'aide du conducteur de la diligence.  
  
Un valet apparut, l'air pressé et s'inclina devant Ichabod en lui enlevant les bagages des mains.  
  
« Nous avons reçu votre courrier ce matin seulement. Un dîner vous attend, si vous le souhaitez.  
  
-Merci, monsieur . . . ?  
  
-Kovach, monsieur Crane. Mais appelez moi Luke, comme tout le monde.  
  
-Bien, alors merci Luke.  
  
-C'est normal monsieur. Dans quelle chambre dormiront Monsieur et Madame ?  
  
-Voyez cela avec ma femme. Elle doit être au premier étage. »  
  
Luke s'éloigna après s'être de nouveau incliné. Le conducteur de la calèche s'éloigna rapidement, après avoir refusé l'invitation d'Ichabod de rester dormir (« Jamais je ne resterai dans ce village damné ! » avait-il dit.). Le bruit des sabots de ses chevaux s'éteignit lentement dans la nuit.  
  
Ichabod se dirigea vers l'écurie pour aider David avec les chevaux. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la table était mise et Katrina donnait des recommandations aux quelques servantes qu'avait engagées son défunt cousin. Ichabod lui demanda comment allait Jack et elle lui répondit qu'il dormait et qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le réveiller. Ils s'installèrent autours de la table. Après quelques instants de silence, Ichabod demanda à Luke de s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Katrina lui posa de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Sleepy Hollow après leur départ.  
  
« Hé bien, madame, même si le Cavalier n'est pas reparu depuis que. . .Luke s'arrêta, indécis, tournant son regard vers Ichabod. . .depuis que votre mari et vous êtes partis, continua le valet, personne dans le village n'a oublié. Si personne ne quitte le village, ce n'est que parce que nous savons que personne ne nous croira jamais, et aucun de nous ne veut passer le reste de sa vie enfermé. Alors nous restons et nous continuons notre vie comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Mais, encore moins qu'auparavant nous nous aventurons dans les bois maudits du Cavalier. On dit que la seule présence d'un humain réveillerait ce démon et permettrait de le faire s'enfuir des enfers dans lesquels il est prisonnier.  
  
Personne ne veut le voir revenir, vous comprenez ? Nous nous remettons à peine du chaos qu'il a semé voila 10 ans. Aucun de nous ne prendra le risque de briser les chaînes que vous avez réussi à placer. . . »  
  
La voix de Luke s'étrangla, encore imprégnée de cette peur superstitieuse qui aurait fait rire Ichabod il y a dix ans. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le coeur à rire. Il savait pertinemment bien que s'ils étaient accueillis aussi chaleureusement, ce n'était que parce que personne dans le village ne savait que Lady Van Tassel était celle qui avait appelé le Cavalier. Sinon, ils auraient été rejetés, voire tués.  
  
Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Luke le brisa en se levant et en débarrassant la table. David, Katrina et Ichabod se levèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre. David couchait dans une chambre voisine de celle de Jack et Ichabod et Katrina occupaient la seule chambre possédant un lit suffisamment grand pour deux personne, la chambre des maîtres de maison, la chambre qui avait été celle su père de Katrina.  
  
Tous trois se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Mais aucun n'en passerait une : les rêves qu'ils avaient fait l'avant-veille et la veille encore reviendraient hanter chacun d'eux. . .  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Reviews: Phobia, tinkièt, moi ossi chui folle dingue de johnny. . .c presk inkiétan !!! sinon, tu commencera à te douter de commen il va revenir au prochain chap. . . si t assez intelligente !!!! )  
  
Iannis, tinkièt, kestion mor sanglante, je v vou servir. . . 


	5. Promenonsnous dans les bois

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pas juste !) Sauf les perso que g créé toute seule comme une grande ! Je ne fais pas d'argent vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, qui met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, j'arrête de vous déranger . . . Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5: Promenons-nous dans les bois. . .  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les Crane étaient à Sleepy Hollow. Personne ne voulait acheter de manoir dans ce village qu'on disait maudit. Ichabod devait parfois rejoindre New York pour son travail, mais son supérieur lui donnait souvent du travail de routine aux alentours de Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow, où on les traitait comme des héros : le maire les avait accueilli avec un banquet, les villageois s'inclinaient sur leur passage. . .  
  
Jack, pour sa part, s'était déjà trouvé de nouveaux amis et David, lui, avait retrouvé ceux de son enfance, de même que Katrina. Ce fut ainsi que Jack apprit l'aventure de ses parents, qui ne purent nier lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il l'avait appris d'une adulte, d'une mère qui racontait cela aux enfants pour qu'ils n'aillent pas jouer dans les bois du Ponant. D'ailleurs Katrina interdit formellement à son fils de s'y aventurer. Mais ce dernier, plus il apprenait de choses, plus on lui défendait d'y aller, plus il souhaitait s'en approcher.  
  
Ainsi, un jour, alors que ses parents étaient occupés et que Masbath traînait avec ses amis, il se décida. Il prit son courage à deux mains, car la peur du Cavalier était malgré tout présente dans son esprit, et se dirigea en courant vers les bois maudits. A peine s'était-il enfoncé à cinq mètres de la lisière que déjà il ne voyait plus le village. Des fourrés épais l'entouraient de toutes parts. Il repéra après quelques secondes un sentier qui était si peu utilisé que la nature y avait repris ses droits. Il était envahi d'herbes et de ronces, traversé par de vieilles racines tordues et un vent glacial faisait voler les feuilles mortes, dessinant ainsi les contours du chemin. Jack hésita, se tournant à nouveau vers le village, tentant de l'apercevoir, puis une force inconnue le poussa à s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans les bois, suivant le tracé presque disparu du sentier.  
  
Le temps passait et Jack marchait toujours, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se reposer. Enfin, il arriva dans une clairière. Là, la force qui l'avait poussé à marcher disparut brusquement et Jack eut peur. Il reconnut la clairière que la mère de son ami avait décrite. Tout y était : l'arbre immense et tordu, l'épée plantée sur son côté, tout. . . L'atmosphère était lourde, comme si chaque élément de la clairière était en attente, surveillant les faits et gestes de tout élément inconnu. Une chose s'ajoutait pourtant. Une chose que personne d'autre que sa famille ne connaissait. Jack s'avança, curieux. Sa curiosité se transforma en répulsion lorsqu'il découvrit que cette chose qui l'intriguait était une main, un squelette de main plus précisément. La force inconnue était réapparue. Elle le poussa à s'approcher toujours plus de cette main. La main de Lady Van Tassel. La paume levée vers le ciel, les doigts légèrement repliés vers cette dernière, sauf l'index, légèrement tendu, elle semblait faire signe aux imprudents de la suivre. ^Jack s'approchait de plus en plus, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'excitation. Il tendit le bras, tremblant quelque peu. Sa main toucha la main qui émergeait des racines. Il s'enhardit, il prit la main comme s'il disait bonjour à un ami.  
  
Soudain, il lui sembla que le squelette de cette main se serrait sur sa main d'enfant. Il sentit sous ses doigts des filaments tièdes qui se tissaient autours de ses os. L'étreinte se resserra encore, broyant comme dans un étau la main de Jack qui tentait désespérément de s'enfuir.  
  
Puis la main reconstituée s'enfonça lentement dans les racines, attirant inexorablement l'enfant. Les racines s'écartèrent alors. Du sang les maculait et ce sang coula le long des mains et des bras de Jack. Il hurlait, fou de terreur, se débattant en vain. Il était entraîné dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Les racines de l'arbre se refermèrent derrière lui. La clairière, un instant troublée par les cris d'un enfant, redevint calme et l'arbre des Morts, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, reprit sa garde silencieuse.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Katrina se fraya un chemin entre les villageois. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Jack avait disparu et David était aller préparer un rassemblement pour aider à le chercher. Ichabod demandait à tout le village de chercher partout où Jack aurait pu se trouver. Une ancienne amie de Katrina attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, l'air affolé.  
  
« Katrina ! Oh, mon Dieu !  
  
-Myriam ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
La femme, incapable de répondre, lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin de la foule. Là, elle appela son fils,Thomas, un des nouveaux amis de Jack, et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
  
« J'ai vu Jack. . .  
  
-Quoi ? le coupa vivement Katrina.  
  
-Je l'ai vu. Je sais où il est allé. »  
  
Katrina saisit le jeune enfant par les épaules et se mit à le secouer violemment en lui criant :  
  
« Où ? Où est-il ? Dis-le moi ! Je t'en prie ! »  
  
Myriam l'arrêta, affolée par sa violence.  
  
« Arrête, Katrina ! Il ne parlera si tu lui demandes de cette manière ! »  
  
Katrina la regarda, puis se redressa et fit quelques pas vers la foule. Elle respira profondément et se retourna vers l'enfant. Elle avait repris son calme quand elle lui dit :  
  
« Excuse moi Thomas. Tu veux bien me dire où Jack est allé ? »  
  
L'enfant acquiesça, les yeux encore emplis de larmes de peur. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, passant de la peur à l'effroi. Katrina se força à rester patiente. Il se décida enfin à parler :  
  
« Il est allé . . . dans . . . dans . . . dans les bois. . .  
  
-Quels bois, demanda Katrina, redoutant la réponse ?  
  
-Les bois Maudits »  
  
Thomas était maintenant totalement terrifié par sa seule réponse. Katrina se sentit pâlir. Elle recula, ne détachant pas son regard de l'enfant, qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa mère, puis se retourna brutalement. Elle courut vers Ichabod qui s'apprêtait à enfourcher Poudre à Canon. Elle lui murmura quelques mots de façon à ce que seuls David et lui puissent entendre et Ichabod blêmit. Ses beaux yeux noirs s'assombrirent sous l'effet de la peur. Il se tourna vers Masbath, qui était aussi pâle que ses deux amis. Katrina s'agrippa au bras de son mari. Celui-ci passait de pâle à livide, puis son teint devint presque transparent. Il s'effondra soudainement dans les pattes de son cheval qui, affolé, le piétina.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ichabod se réveilla, une douleur lancinante lui prenant les côtes. Il respira avec difficulté, gardant ses yeux fermés. Il se décida à se redresser mais retomba aussitôt avec un gémissement de douleur. Il entendit des pas légers qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant ceux de Katrina. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front brûlant et la douce voix de sa femme s'éleva :  
  
« Ichabod ? Ichabod, comment te sens-tu ? »  
  
A son nom, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à sa femme, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. On voyait à ses yeux rougis et à son air exténué qu'elle avait pleuré et veillé. Elle aida son mari à se redresser (nouveaux cris de douleur) puis il lui demanda :  
  
« Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?  
  
-Cela fait un peu moins de douze heures, Ichabod. »  
  
Il regarda vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit noire.  
  
« L'ont-ils retrouvé ? »  
  
Katrina pâlit, si c'était encore possible. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, la faisant ressembler à une petite fille perdue.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Ichabod ! Ils . . . ils refusent d'entrer dans les bois . . . ils ont trop peur du Cavalier . . .  
  
-Mais il ne se réveillera pas ! Personne ne sait plus comment faire, s'exclama Ichabod. Pourquoi. . . » Mais il dut s'arrêter, stoppé par un nouvel accès de douleur. Katrina l'empêche de se lever.  
  
« Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie. L'infirmière Helena Van Woll pense que tu t'es cassé une ou deux côtes et le bras. Tu dois rester couché . . .  
  
-Rester couché ? Alors que mon fils est seul, perdu dans cette forêt maudite ? Je . . . »  
  
Ichabod serra les dents, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Sa respiration était laborieuse et douloureuse et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières. Katrina l'obligea à se recoucher et lui fit boire l'une de ses mixtures. Ichabod s'endormit en quelques secondes. Katrina ne quitta la chambre que lorsque David arriva pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.  
  
« J'irais demain. Je ne sais pas s'il aura survécu à une nuit dans ces bois . . . dit doucement Masbath en prenant le bras de Katrina. Les nuits sont très froides et il y a les loups ! »  
  
Katrina leva des yeux pleins de gratitude mais dit, la voix emplie de tristesse :  
  
« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. . . »  
  
Elle s'éloigna et s'arrêta, la main sur le montant de la porte et dit doucement, des sanglots dans la voix :  
  
« . . . même s'il n'y en a presque plus. »  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Reviews: AAAA Phobia !! Je ne suis pa la seule à en être folle au point de le dessiner !!! ça me rassure !!! Sinon, pour te montrer à kel point chui taré, g 435 foto de lui sur mon ordi . . c trè grave . . .Sinon, nan t pa conne, tu va comprendre maintenant commen il revien ce monsieur cavalier ! Merci bocou, c la première foi ke g une review ossi longue !!  
  
Eldwina, merci bocou de lire (ossi. . .) cette fic !!!! Sinon, Sleepy Hollow, je lé vu tellement de foi ke g arrêter de compter !!! Et je sui tout a fai daccor, Johnny Deppe est un excellen acteur, dans tous ses film (g vu Blow dernièrement. Tu conné ? c tro bien !!)  
  
Bon, daccor, Altair, javou. . .ça me fai un plaisir fou de faire des chap ossi cour !!! Nan, jdéconne. Mai le six fai (écri à la main) deux feuilles doubles et demi, soi (pour les andouille) 8 pages et demi !! donc ça sarrange !!! Sinon, je compren ton sadisme, ma vieille !! Et, né crainte, j'm tro les deu bo inspecteur pour en tuer un seul !!!  
  
Charlyne, jte jure g essayé den mettre mai on peu pa sur ce site. . . ça maurai plu aussi, tsé !!! Sinon, merci bocou !!!  
  
Lorina, dsl, je fai ce ke je peu. . .(en espérant ke ta pa lu ma réponse à Alt@ir. . .^^) Tout a fé daccor ac le longue vie a JD !!!! Et sache ke personne ne peu laimer plus ke moi !!! (sof p-ê Alt@ir. . .et Phobia a lair pa mal touchée ossi !!!) Voila !! merci pour ta review !!!! 


	6. Le retour d'un cauchemar

A l'aube d'un retour  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ! (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!!!!! c pas juste !) Sauf les perso que g créé toute seule comme une grande ! Je ne fais pas d'argent vec ça, ni rien... JE NE LAI PA ECRI TOUTE SEULE !!! (Vive Amanda, qui met mes idées en forme !!) Donc je lui ferai passer les reviews parskelle a pas internet !! Voila, j'arrête de vous déranger . . . Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 6: Le retour d'un cauchemar  
  
Ichabod se redressa et Katrina l'observa, inquiète. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur aux côtes, mais il avait repris le teint pâle et maladif qu'il avait quand elle l'avait connu. Ils se rassirent et Katrina, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles du prêtre, continua d'observer son mari. Son visage, déjà émacié d'ordinaire, s'était de plus en plus aminci et chaque jour paraissait plus près de l'épuisement.  
  
« Levez vous pour la prière ! »  
  
La voix du prêtre s'éleva dans la chapelle, ramenant Katrina à la réalité. Elle se leva et prit la main de son mari.  
  
« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis, en ce dimanche, pour soutenir Mr et Mrs Crane dans leur dure épreuve. Veuillez je vous prie faire une minute de silence pour vous recueillir et prier pour le salut de l'âme du jeune Jack, qui est aujourd'hui à la droite de Dieu. »  
  
Les villageois baissèrent la tête. Katrina laissa ses pensées voguer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, ou du moins pensait-elle qu'il ne servait à rien de lui parler. . . Elle lui avait tant demandé de sauver sa mère, d'aider son village. . . Jamais il n'avait répondu à ses prières. A quoi bon s'épuiser en de vaines prières ?  
  
Deux mois ! Cela faisait deux mois que son fils avait disparu, deux mois qu'Ichabod et David traversaient en tout sens les Bois du Ponant chaque jour, ne revenant qu'à la tombée de la nuit et ne s'approchant cependant jamais de l'Arbre des Morts.  
  
Elle ne sentit pas les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Ichabod avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter d'arrêter les recherches. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'église, ils virent arriver vers eux, courant, le visage blanc comme un linge, Helena Van Woll, l'infirmière du village. Elle se jeta sur Ichabod et, après lui avoir assené une claque magistrale, hurla en lui assenant de faibles coups de poing sur la poitrine :  
  
« C'est votre faute !! Tout est votre faute !! Vous l'avez réveillé !! »  
  
Ichabod, totalement abasourdi, reprit ses esprits et attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de le frapper.  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous donc, madame ? Qui est . . . ?  
  
-Il l'a tué ! Mon mari ! Il est mort !! »  
  
Un lourd silence tomba alors sur tous les villageois.  
  
« C'est le Cavalier, murmura l'une des femmes.  
  
-Nous vous avions dit de ne pas aller dans cette forêt ! C'est vous qui l'avez réveillé ! »  
  
Ichabod regarda Katrina avec tristesse. Celle-ci se décida à prendre la parole :  
  
« Cela ne se peut. Pour que le Cavalier vienne, il faut que quelqu'un l'appelle. Que quelqu'un vende son âme au Diable.  
  
-Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas été tenté par le Diable en entrant dans ces bois maudits ? demanda, agressif, l'un des paysans.  
  
-Si un seul d'entre nous était l'associé de Lucifer, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans cette église, répliqua calmement Masbath. Ne vous rappelez vous donc pas ? Le Cavalier n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que passer la barrière qui entoure ce sanctuaire. . . »  
  
Cet argument fit taire tous les villageois. La plupart furent convaincus que les Crane n'étaient pour rien dans le retour du Hessois et qu'ils allaient réussir à l'éliminer de nouveau. Mais certains étaient perplexes, et d'autres encore étaient persuadés de la culpabilité de la famille. Ichabod demanda à Helena :  
  
« Mrs Van Woll, où avez-vous trouvé le corps de votre mari ?  
  
-Dans . . . dans le champ au bout du village. J'étais allée chercher des pommes de terre. . .  
  
-Et sa . . . sa tête ?  
  
-Disparue. Elle a disparue. »  
  
Helena s'effondra en pleurs. Des femmes l'emmenèrent dans une des maisons voisines. Masbath, à la demande d'Ichabod, lui montra le chemin vers la propriété des Van Woll. Les villageois le suivirent alors que les femmes emplies de peur se barricadaient à l'intérieur des maisons avec leurs enfants. Katrina prit place aux côtés de son mari et, avant qu'il ne puisse protester, dit :  
  
« Je refuse de rester seule ici ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »  
  
Ichabod, pour toute réponse, eut un pâle sourire résigné et lui serra la main avec tendresse.  
  
La suite de la journée se passa pour lui comme dans un rêve. Il se vit examiner le corps décapité, les traces de sabots dans le sol humide, presque boueux. Ces traces qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Trompe-la- Mort. Seul ce cheval avait de si grandes foulées. Il se vit ensuite écrire cette lettre pour avertir le constable de New York de la situation et lui demander des renforts. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation avec Katrina et Masbath. Il avait du tenter de calmer sa femme, mais sans grand succès. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. . . Il était allé s'enfermer dans un bureau pour avoir un peu de tranquillité et pour tenter de réfléchir. Il marchait de long en large, de douloureux élancements lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer.  
  
Il s'effondra soudain, se cognant la tête contre le bureau.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que David le trouva, face contre terre au pied du bureau, du sang s'échappant de sa tempe ouverte.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, sortant Katrina du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle entendit Luke qui descendait les marches. Mais quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? La nuit était tombée et un orage se déchaînait. Katrina observa Ichabod, toujours inconscient. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle croisa Luke sur le palier. Celui-ci lui demanda tandis qu'ils partaient vers l'entrée :  
  
« Comment va Monsieur ? S'est-il enfin réveillé ? »  
  
Katrina secoua la tête, ne se sentant pas le cœur à parler. Elle laissa Luke se diriger seul vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un sinistre grincement. Dans l'ombre se détachait une silhouette qui s'avança en titubant jusqu'à la lumière.  
  
Katrina recula de quelques pas, ne voulant pas en croire ses yeux. Une jeune fille, pâle, grande, vêtue entièrement de noir se tenait sur le palier. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et de grands yeux vert émeraude. Du sang maculait ses vêtements. Dans ses bras, inanimé, se trouvait un jeune garçon que Katrina connaissait bien. Jack était, lui aussi, couvert de sang.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Katrina reprit ses esprits. Elle s'avança et ordonna à Luke   
  
« Luke, courez chercher Mrs Van Woll ! Vite ! »  
  
Il se précipita vers l'écurie et on entendit bientôt le bruit d'un galop effréné qui s'éloignait. Katrina s'approcha de la jeune fille qui blêmissait de plus en plus. Avant que Katrina n'ait pu la retenir, elle s'écroula, tombant à genoux aux pieds de Katrina. Elle lâcha Jack qui glissa doucement au sol. Katrina se tourna vers l'escalier, hurla « David ! » puis s'agenouilla devant l'inconnue. Elle était jeune, sûrement plus jeune que Masbath. Dans ses yeux se reflétait la douleur. Katrina entendit David descendre environ la moitié des escaliers puis il poussa un cri et un bruit de chute suivit cette exclamation. Mais cette chute ne sembla pas déranger le jeune homme qui se trouva en quelques instants aux côtés de Katrina.  
  
« Comment . . . ? Que . . . balbutia David.  
  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi et ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, répondit Katrina en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Amène cette jeune fille dans l'une des chambres. »   
  
Mais avant que David n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille lui attrapa les poignets avec force et dit avec difficulté :  
  
« Le Cavalier . . . de retour . . . morts. . . »  
  
Masbath coupa la jeune fille en dégageant ses poignets avec douceur.  
  
« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, mademoiselle. Rien ne vous arrivera, je vous en fais la promesse. »  
  
La demoiselle s'écroula dans ses bras, inconsciente. C'est alors seulement que David remarqua son étrange accoutrement. Contrairement aux coutumes se cette époque, qui interdisaient aux femmes de porter des vêtements d'homme, cette jeune fille portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de même couleur. Elle avait une longue veste qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Des guêtres en cuir noir lui montaient jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Ses vêtements, déchirés en de multiples endroits, laissaient paraître des blessures.  
  
David prit ce corps inanimé dans ses bras et le porta dans une chambre du premier étage. Il rejoignit ensuite Katrina dans un salon attenant. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Katrina s'assit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
« Comment . . . ? balbutia-t-elle.  
  
-Peut importe comment, Katrina, la coupa David. Il est vivant. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? »  
  
Katrina acquiesça en silence. Ils attendirent le retour de Luke avec impatience, ne s'adressant que quelques mots. Enfin le bruit du galop se fit entendre puis Luke entra, suivit d'Helena Van Woll. Katrina sortit du salon pour accueillir l'infirmière. Elle l'emmena rapidement examiner son fils. A son grand soulagement, l'infirmière lui assura que Jack n'avait que quelques coupures superficielles et que ce n'était pas son propre sang qui le couvrait. Totalement rassuré sur le sort de son fils, Katrina demanda à l'une de ses servantes de le nettoyer et de le coucher dans un lit propre. Elle se dirigea ensuite avec l'infirmière vers la chambre de la jeune inconnue.  
  
Pendant que Helena Van Woll examinait la jeune fille, Katrina, qui avait entendu des bruits étranges, sortit dans le couloir. Là, elle trouva Ichabod, pâle, titubant, s'appuyant au mur. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit par le bras. Elle tenta de le ramener dans sa chambre, mais il l'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Que signifie tout ce bruit, Katrina ?  
  
-Ichabod, je . . . il faut te reposer, tu . . .  
  
-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Katrina, la coupa Ichabod. »  
  
Katrina le regarda dans les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté puis se força à sourire :  
  
« Une jeune fille est ici . . . elle est blessée, Ichabod. C'est pour cela qu'Helena Van Woll est là. Et . . . cette fille a . . . a ramené Jack. Il va bien. Il est vivant ! »  
  
Ichabod pâlit et fixa Katrina avec incrédulité. Il sourit avec nervosité puis prit Katrina dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et céda enfin aux larmes qui menaçaient depuis quelques heures de tomber. Lorsque Ichabod la lâcha, il se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur et, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre le mur, il resta immobile au milieu du couloir, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Ichabod, te sens tu bien ? demanda Katrina, le visage encore baigné de larmes.  
  
-Mal à la tête, grommela l'interpellé.  
  
-Je crois qu'il y a eu suffisamment d'évanouissements pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner te coucher. Miss Van Woll viendra t'examiner. »  
  
Katrina s'était redressée et avait pris une voix autoritaire. Ichabod se releva difficilement et répondit en souriant.  
  
« Oui, madame. A vos ordres. . . »  
  
Katrina lui donna une légère claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Ichabod, avant de rentrer dans leur chambre, se tourna vers elle.  
  
« Profites-en pour lui demander la cause de tes vomissements. . . »  
  
Katrina acquiesça. Dès que son mari eut refermé la porte, elle repartit aux côtés de l'infirmière, qui avait pendant ce temps déshabillé et ausculté la jeune fille. Elle était en train de bander ses blessures quand Katrina entra. Elle lui dit en souriant :  
  
« Elle va s'en sortir. Elle reviendra à elle d'ici demain. Je pense que nous serons tous impatients d'entendre son histoire. . .»  
  
Katrina hocha la tête. L'infirmière, ayant fini ses bandages, se tourna vers elle et lui dit :  
  
« Viendrez vous à l'enterrement demain ?  
  
-Bien sûr Helena. Si vous le souhaitez. . .  
  
-Merci. Cela me fait du bien de savoir que d'autres personnes appréciaient mon mari et peuvent comprendre mon malheur. Vous le pouvez plus encore que les autres. . . »  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Helena se décida enfin à reprendre la parole :  
  
« Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?  
  
-Oui, s'empressa de dire Katrina. Pour deux choses. Je souhaiterais que vous voyiez mon mari. Il s'est évanoui en fin de journée et s'est blessé à la tête. Je serai plus rassurée si. . .  
  
-Bien sûr, je comprends, la coupa Helena avec un sourire. S'évanouit-il souvent ainsi ?  
  
-Non, mais ces derniers temps ont été mouvementés. . .  
  
-Oui, je sais bien. C'est compréhensible. Mais dites-moi, quelle est la seconde chose ?  
  
-Bien, depuis environ une semaine, peut-être un peu plus, je suis prise de violents vomissements, de nausées et de vertiges répétitifs, surtout en matinée. . .  
  
-Je vois, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire. N'avez-vous jamais eu ce genre de malaises auparavant ?  
  
Si, mais c'était lorsque j'attendais. . . »  
  
Katrina stoppa, plaque une main sur sa bouche et fixa Helena Van Woll avec incrédulité.  
  
« Vous croyez que je suis. . .  
  
-Je n'ai que peu de doute. Revenez cependant me voir d'ici un mois et je vous le confirmerai. Maintenant, allons voir votre mari. »  
  
Katrina, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mit un doigt devant ses lèvres.  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'il sache avant que ce soit sûr ! »  
  
Helena hocha la tête avec un sourire complice. Après avoir examiné Ichabod et assuré qu'il n'avait rien, Miss Van Woll quitta le manoir, raccompagnée par Luke. Katrina, sur le pas de la porte, se remémorait les dernières phrases qu'elles avaient échangées.  
  
« Merci d'être venue malgré tout. Avec le Cavalier, certaines personnes refusent de sortir à la nuit tombée . . . avait dit Katrina.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Quand il est question de vie ou de mort il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir ! Mais pensez vous que ce puisse être le Cavalier ? Lui seul pourrait faire tant de carnages en une seule journée. . . »  
  
Oui, Katrina savait que c'était le Cavalier. La jeune inconnue elle–même lui avait dit. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas achevé son travail. Elle en était heureuse, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de cette âme damnée de gracier ses victimes. Peut-être cette mystérieuse fille pourrait le lui expliquer. . .  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Reviews : Lorina, es tu allée voir Secret Window ? JADORE CE FILM C TRO BIEN LA FIN ELLE EST ENORME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et, comme dab', Johnny est tro bo !!! Sinon, ouai, Ichabod tombe dans les pommes, com dab'. . . c pa la première, ni la dernière foi !!! Et ta pa fini de crier pour Jack ! (moi chui en train de Le dessiner comme sur laffiche de Sleepy. . .)  
  
Phobia, merci pour tes complimen !!! 8) mé nan, jte dirai pa comen il va revenir, ce serai pa drôle !!! tu le saura. . . un jour ! Et lady Van Tassel n'a rien fé de « pa trè catho », elle est morte !! Et pi dabor, g 1565 photo sur mon ordi !!!! nahnahnahnahnèreuh !!! *pfff ! keske je peu être gamine !!* Et Edward aux mains dargent je v le voir ce WE si mon ami oubli pa de me lapporter (nécepa Iannis. . .) et c clair ke Charlie et la chocolaterie ça va être énorme. . .de tte façon dè ke c Depp et Burton, c tro bien !! Pour finir, c une excellente kestion pour David. . .jen c rien pour le moment !! lol !  
  
Lol, ma petite Altair, c pa la peine de me menacer ! je te jure kil narrivera rien a Ichabod. . .par contre, pour Jack. . . et pi men fou, casse tou, ce sera chez toi !!! parske tabite tro loin de chez moi !!! lol Et pi la suite arrive, elle est dja dans ma tête fo juste ke je lécrivisse (en françai !) Et oui, en effet, on parle de johnny depp. . . en même temp, c ki kif é ichabod ? lol poutrelle va !  
  
Lol iannis, tropaimable à toi !! je c ke g un blème o cervo, mé bon. . . Et pi ton dvd tu peu le reprendre, maintenant g réussi a lacheter !! gnarkgnarkgnark !!! Jack, je c pa sil va mouru *je c pa si ta remarké, mé la nana a ki je répon au dessu (ma gde amie fan de Johnny altair) na pa trè envi de le voir mourir. . .don je v essayé de le tuer à son insu, on verra bien.. . lol !!* Et pi je sui contente ke tu soi mon plu mieu fan !!! 


	7. Arrivée

**DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD !!!**Je sais que certaines personnes vont me tuer pour les avoir fait autant attendre . . . je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour taper . . . j'espère que vous m'excuserez et que le chapitre aura valu le coup !!!

**Chapitre 7: Arrivée**

Dès leur retour au manoir Van Tassel après les funérailles de Van Woll, Katrina se précipita au chevet de son fils pendant qu'Ichabod et David s'isolaient dans un bureau pour dresser des hypothèses sur le retour du Cavalier. Ichabod rejoignit ensuite Katrina, lui apportant une légère collation et David, quant à lui, partit veiller la jeune inconnue.

Jack dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il murmurait dans son sommeil d'incompréhensibles paroles et était trempé de sueur. Katrina, blottie dans les bras de son mari, se tenait prête à se précipiter vers son fils dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Lorsqu'il se redressa en hurlant de toutes se forces, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça en le calmant de sa voix douce, tout comme elle l'avait fait naguère, voilà dix ans, dans cette même maison, avec un certain inspecteur venu de New York qui avait été blessé par le Cavalier. . . Jack pleurait au creux de son cou, ses épaules tressautant à chacun de ses sanglots. Après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin et Katrina le recoucha. Elle lui sourit tendrement en lui disant :

« Repose-toi Jack. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? »

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, son fils lui attrapa le bras sans dire un mot, mais dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire un message on ne peut plus clair : il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Ichabod sortit après lui avoir fait signe de rester dans la chambre. Katrina se rassit sur le bord du lit. Jack la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, Katrina lui souriait, caressant délicatement ses cheveux. Lorsque Ichabod revint, il posa le plateau que lui avait préparé une des servantes puis demanda :

« Jack, que s'est-il passé ? »

Son fils le regarda un instant l'air complètement perdu, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans qu'un seul son ne passe ses lèvres. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de parler sans succès.

« Ce n'est rien, Jack. Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Katrina en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre. Lorsque Jack tenta encore de parler et que, les yeux pleins de larmes, dut s'arrêter sans avoir réussi, Katrina lui murmura doucement en le berçant :

« Ce n'est rien . . . calme-toi. . . »

Jack se calma lentement et s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masbath sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Un vent froid le fit frissonner et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il faisait assis dans ce canapé, puis se rappela les évènements de la veille. Jack s'était réveillé de nouveau dans la journée. Il allait bien, mais semblait incapable de parler et de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces deux mois.

Masbath dirigea son regard vers le lit où était installé la jeune fille. Il était déjà plus de minuit. Ichabod n'allait pas tarder à venir le remplacer dans sa garde. Sauf que. . . David se frotta les yeux pour faire fuir les dernier lambeaux de sommeil qui les habitaient puis fixa toute son attention sur le lit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le lit était vide. David se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber en s'empêtrant dans les draps qui gisaient sur le sol. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre qui battait, grande ouverte sous la pluie. Masbath fouilla l'obscurité en espérant trouver une trace de la jeune fille. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Un éclair déchira le ciel au moment où Ichabod pénétrait dans la chambre. Il se précipita aux côtés de David qui lui dit avant même d'avoir entendu la moindre question :

« Je me suis endormi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller . . . Alors j'ai essayé de rester un peu plus longtemps. . . »

Ichabod resta droit comme un piquet dans l'embrassure de la fenêtre, complètement silencieux, l'air impénétrable. Puis tout d'un coup, il se tourna vers David et celui-ci aurait pu jurer voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il lui dit d'une voix que teintait l'amusement plus que la colère :

« Remarque, on ne devra peut-être pas aller très loin pour la retrouver et au moins tu es en pleine forme. . . »

David le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Ichabod tendit pour toute réponse son bras en direction du chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au village. A chaque fois qu'un éclair éclairait dans un bruit assourdissant la campagne alentours, on distinguait sur ce chemin une silhouette qui se dirigeait avec lenteur vers le village. Elle tombait régulièrement et semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils rejoignirent la jeune inconnue en courant sous la pluie le long du chemin rendu boueux. David lui empoigna le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter mais elle se dégagea violemment sans même le regarder. Ce geste la fit s'écrouler avec un gémissement rauque. Ichabod s'accroupit auprès d'elle et, sans plus bouger, lui cria pour recouvrir les grondements du tonnerre :

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, mademoiselle. Ne craignez rien . . . vous êtes blessée, il faut vous soigner. . . Venez avec nous. Vous partirez lorsque la tempête se sera calmée ! »

La jeune fille la regarda avec un mélange de suspicion et de crainte mais ne résista plus lorsque David l'aida à se relever et la soutint en la ramenant vers le manoir Van Tassel. Elle laissait de tant à autre échapper une plainte de douleur, mais semblait, si ce n'est rassurée, du moins résignée sur son sort. Ichabod les suivait avec lenteur. Un pressentiment l'assaillait, l'envahissait. Il se tourna soudainement et, à la lueur d'un éclair, reconnut la haute silhouette de Trompe-la-Mort et de son cavalier, encore lointaine, mais elle se rapprochait rapidement. Il se retourna, affolée, vers David et lui cria :

« Le cavalier ! Vite cours !! »

David souleva la jeune fille comme un fétu de paille et lui recommanda de bien s'accrocher. Il se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers le manoir, talonné de près par Ichabod. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre derrière eux les grandes foulées de Trompe-la-Mort qui les rattrapait. Ichabod monta quatre à quatre les marches du perron du manoir et passa la porte au moment même où le Cavalier mettait pied à terre et se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte. David qui avait déposée la jeune fille dans un fauteuil, tendit à Ichabod un pistolet. L'inspecteur secoua la tête.

« Cela ne sert à rien, tu le sais bien, dit-il. »

Le Cavalier s'arrêta en haut des marches un court instant puis repris sa marche vers les deux hommes. Mais lorsqu'il voulut passer la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il s'était heurté à un mur. Ichabod et David se regardèrent, étonnés, jusqu'à ce que Katrina descende les marches du grand escalier en courant. Elle avait le visage grave, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de joie et de soulagement.

« Va-t-en, envoyé du Diable, intima-t-elle, Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici ! »

Le Cavalier, après plusieurs essais infructueux, s'éloigna de quelques pas puis, se retournant brusquement, lança la hache qui était attachée à sa ceinture vers la porte. Mais dès qu'elle eut passé le seuil de la porte, l'arme se réduisit en poussière. Katrina claqua la porte et, se tournant vers Luke, qui était descendu à sa suite :

« Allez voir tout le monde, ordonna-t-elle, et dites leur de ne s'approcher sous aucun prétexte des portes extérieures et des fenêtres jusqu'au levé du soleil. »

Luke tourna aussitôt les talons et disparut par une porte cachée. Ichabod se tourna ensuite vers sa femme en haussant un sourcil. Katrina lui sourit et, lui passant devant sans même le regarder, se dirigea, dans un bruissement d'étoffes, vers la porte. Elle écarta le lourd rideau qui l'encadrait, révélant un grand crucifix. De l'autre côté de la porte était cloué un second crucifix, identique au premier. Ichabod, sourcils froncés, faisait passer son regard d'un crucifix à l'autre, puis regardait Katrina d'un air interrogateur.

« La conversation que vous avez eu la veille du retour de Jack, à la sortie de l'église, m'a remis certaines détails en mémoire. . . Le Cavalier n'avait pu entrer dans l'église, dit Katrina en souriant devant l'incompréhension de son mari. Les lieux saints lui sont interdits. J'ai pensé que. . .

-Brillant, la coupa Ichabod, comprenant enfin. Brillant ! Tu es merveilleuse ! Nous devrons en parler aux villageois dès demain. »

Katrina acquiesça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque. . .

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? »

La voix les fit tous deux sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui était toujours là où David l'avait installée. Elle les regardait comme un animal sauvage regarde un chasseur qui l'a acculé et qui s'apprête à le mettre à mort. Katrina reprit contenance la première. Alors que la jeune fille essayait de se lever, David se précipita vers elle pour l'aider et Katrina le suivit pour l'aider à a soutenir. Katrina, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous une lumière aussi vive que celle qui régnait dans le hall, s'aperçut qu'elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable, maladive. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps cette jeune fille n'avait pas vu de vrai repas. . . Mais cette dernière refusa leur aide et se dégagea brusquement. Ses yeux empreints d'une peur intense allaient d'Ichabod à Katrina, puis se posaient sur David avant de repartir. Katrina tenta de la rassurer :

« Calmez-vous, je cous en prie. . .

-Où suis-je ?

-A Sleepy Hollow, mais il faut que vous. . .

-Comment va le garçon ?

-Le . . . Jack ? Il va bien . . . il . . . je. . .

-Nous sommes ses parents, répondit Ichabod à la place de sa femme. Je vous an prie, asseyez vous, nous ne vous ferons rien. . . Vous êtes en sécurité ici. . .

-Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?

-Jack . . . Il s'appelle Jack Crane. Je suis Ichabod, voici ma femme Katrina et David. Ne vous a-t-il jamais dit son nom ?

-Dire ? Il n'a jamais parlé. Depuis le jour où nous l'avons retrouvé à demi mort au fond de l'un de nos champs il n'a jamais réussi à produire le moindre son. . . »

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes puis accepta le bras qu'il lui offrait. Il la mena vers le salon où il l'aida à s'installer dans l'un des confortables canapés.

« Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Ailean. . . Ailean Mc Colean. . . »

Elle parlait avec un fort accent écossais, roulant les r. Ichabod attendit que Katrina revienne de la cuisine d'où elle apportait une boisson pour la jeune file et quelques couvertures pour sécher Ichabod, David et Ailean pour demander :

« Pourriez vous nous dire ce qu'i s'est passé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Jack ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé au fond de l'un de nos champs, ma mère et moi, pendant que nous ramassions des légumes. Il était inconscient, plus proche de la mort que de la vie. . . Mais ma mère et moi-même, grâce à son enseignement, avons réussi à le ramener dans notre monde. Il a bien des fois tenté de parler, mais jamais un mot n'a franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Nous avons cru qu'il était tout simplement muet. . . Nous nous sommes occupé de lui, lui nous aidait autant qu'il le pouvait mais restait malgré tout très solitaire.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous partie de chez vous, demanda Katrina.

-Comment . . . ?

- Vous êtes terriblement maigre, pâle . . . je pensais que. . .

-Vous aviez raison. Cela fait un mois que je ne suis pas entrée dans une maison. Nous habitons de l'autre côté du Bois du Ponant. Nul là bas ne croit en la légende du Cavalier . . . ou plutôt ne croyait . . . ma famille a été trouvée décapitée, les têtes sont quant à elles restées introuvables. Je crains que cela n'ébranle sérieusement les croyances de ce côté du bois. . . Je n'étais pas chez moi au moment du massacre car je courais encore après votre fils. Il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître pendant des heures. On le retrouvait généralement dans une écuries ou un endroit similaire. . . Lorsque je suis revenue avec Jack, j'ai essayé de lui interdire de voir les corps, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il les a vu il est entré dans une véritable transe. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il prononça quelque chose. . . je ne compris pas tout, mais ce que je saisis me persuada qu'il fallait partir au plus vite : c'était pour votre fils que le meurtrier était venu et apparemment, Jack l'avait reconnu. J'ai décidé de traverser le Bois du Ponant pour voir si sa famille ne se trouvait pas de l'autre côté. . .

-Vous vous êtes jetée dans le cœur même du danger. . .

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix et je dois avouer que je n'imaginais pas ce qu'il m'attendait. . .

-C'est durant la traversé des Bois que vous avez été blessée ?

-Oui. . . Durant toute la traversée, je sentais que l'on était suivi. . . Mais c'est au moment même où nous arrivions à la lisière de la forêt qu'il a attaqué. . . Jamais je n'aurais cru à son existence si je ne l'avais pas vu . . . et si je n'avais pas senti sa lame. . . Il m'a frappé au ventre puis a disparu dans l'obscurité. J'ai à peine eu la force de porter Jack, qui s'était assommé en tombant sur une racine, jusqu'ici et de frapper avant de m'écrouler. Je ne me rappelle plus du reste. . .

-Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez . . . dit Ichabod en serrant la main d'Ailean.

Celle-ci, que le récit avait fatiguée, lui rendit un pâle sourire.

« C'est tout à fait naturel. Lui et moi étions proche alors. . . Nous n'avions plus de famille. . . Je suis heureuse pour lui. . . Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de dérangements. . .

-Ailean, je vous en prie !! Vous nous avez ramené notre fils alors que nous le croyions mort, s'écria Katrina, les larmes aux yeux. Nous avons une dette impayable envers vous ! Nous pouvons juste vous demander de rester avec nous, de partir à New York lorsque nous quitterons Sleepy Hollow et de partager notre maison. Je ne peux vous offrir plus. . . Rien ne remplacera jamais votre famille, mais je vous promets que vous avez gagné des amis. . . »

Ailean sourit tristement et la remercia. Lorsqu' Ichabod lui affirma que pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait rester ici s'il partait, que ce soit la fatigue, le stress ou la douleur, mais la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Sur un signe de Katrina, les deux hommes les laissèrent seules, quittant le salon sans un bruit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, un coursier arriva de New York, apportant un message à l'inspecteur Crane. On l'informait qu'un inspecteur londonien, afin d'observer les techniques d'enquêtes américaines, avait demandé à être envoyé à Sleepy Hollow. Il était parti le même jour que le coursier et devrait donc arriver dans la journée.

La frénésie se saisit aussi bien du manoir que du village : Katrina avait expliqué aux villageois comment empêcher le Cavalier de pénétrer dans leurs maisons et le curé passa le reste de la journée à bénir des croix. Elle prit ensuite la direction des opérations dans le manoir. De la cave au grenier, tout fut nettoyé, récuré, rangé ; la dernière chambre disponible fut préparée avec soin. Ichabod passa sa journée avec Jack, qui, s'il ne parlait toujours pas, réapprenait avec son père à écrire, ce qui leur permit de communiquer ; David passa quant à lui sa journée à faire visiter Sleepy Hollow à Ailean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque, le lendemain, la diligence s'arrêta devant le manoir Van Tassel, Luke se précipita pour ouvrir la portière. Un homme de la même taille qu'Ichabod en sortit. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé, il avait deux favoris et une petite moustache que venait compléter une petite barbe. Il avait des traits fins et ses yeux noirs pénétrants se teintèrent d'une grande douceur lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la diligence pour aider une jeune femme à sortir. . . Blonde, avec un visage doux aux traits fins, elle était visiblement enceinte et proche du terme. Ichabod se porta à la rencontre de son visiteur qu'il accueillit chaleureusement. Lorsque Katrina arriva, son visage prit une expression stupéfaite : mis à part qu'Ichabod avait le teint nettement plus pâle et les traits plus émaciés, les deux hommes auraient facilement pu être pris pour des frères. . .

L'inspecteur serra la main d'Ichabod pendant que Katrina se portait au devant de la jeune femme.

« Bienvenus à Sleepy Hollow, dit Ichabod avec un sourire fatigué. J'espère que vous serez à votre aise. . .

- Je suis désolé, répondit l'anglais, de ne pas vous avoir prévenu que ma femme serait avec moi. . . Je m'appelle Frederic Abberline, et voici ma femme Alicia.

Ichabod prit la main de la jeune femme et la baisa délicatement. Abberline reprit la parole :

« Si cela ne vous cause pas trop de dérangement, je souhaiterais laisser ma chambre à ma femme, car son accouchement est proche . . . si bien sûr vous avez un autre endroit où je puisse dormir. . . Un canapé me suffira, s'il le faut. . . »

Katrina se récria. Il restait une chambre. Un grenier aménagé, en fait. Ichabod ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce grenier dans lequel lui-même avait été logé quelques dix ans auparavant. . .

Les deux inspecteurs s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du manoir pour parler de la mystérieuse réapparition du Cavalier pendant que Katrina aidait Alicia à s'installer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews** : lolll Phobia je peux plus te niaiser avec toutes mes pics, je les ai perdu kan mon disc dur a mouru… La jeune fille au cheveux noirs N'EST PAS LA MERE D'ICHABOD !!! fo pa charrier kan mêm… Edward scissorhands est trop énorme j'adore, johnny depp joue vraimen tro bien( comm dab) VIVE BURTON ET DEPP et vivemen charlie et la chocolaterie et jadore tes blague plate, ma chère Phobia sous sol…

Altair, tu ne peux rien me faire, j'ai tenu ma promesse, même si jai du raccourcir le chapitre pour cela !!! Alors je ne serai pa truée tou de suite !!!

Eldwina, ton idée pourrai être qympa mai. . .non c juste une fille qui aime s'habiller comme un mec pluto kavec une robe. . .Mai merci pour tes review, elle fon partie de celles ki me fon le plu plaisir !! (même si toutes les review fon plaisir, of course !!)

Lorina, je ne peux que être daccord avec toi !!! sur toute la ligne !!

Amanda, voici enfin THE chapitre ou je me lance seule, sans toi pour me dire ke jai répété deu foi la même chose. . .attention, ça va saigner. . .


End file.
